Regret
by Laelaps 99
Summary: This is basically a short story from Jude Heartfilia's perspective, its about his reasons for being so cruel to Lucy and it also contains my version of his last letter. This is my first ever story on fanfiction and i have no clue where this idea came from. Any tips on how to improve my writing would appreciated:)


My immortal

She was getting worse; the illness was eating away at her.. She was dying; they had confirmed it this afternoon on the balcony. He had hired the best healers and mages in the kingdom yet still they could do NOTHING! That room… every time he went in there she got worse and worse. He couldn't stand it he hated that room. He hated how he had to stand there and watch her die! He was scared, he was scared to go in there, and it somehow be the last time.

I t had been 3 months now since the funeral. Every one kept telling him that it would be all right, that time healed all wounds. But they were wrong they who had not experienced such loss could never understand. The last time he had seen her, she had been so weak. It had been so strange she had always been his pillar of strength, the one person he had always relied on. She told him how much she loved him and he couldn't say anything but the same in return.. He had left then to give her some time alone with her daughter. 

They had always worked together as partners; together they built this company from scratch. He couldn't, no he wouldn't allow it to fall now! He worked and worked and time flew by. It dulled the pain to an ache…

Lucy, dear Lucy he hadn't talked to her in months. The death of her mother had chased away the light in her eyes. He found her doll this morning, locked away in the attic. The doll she used to call her little sister, he must have been tired from all the work he had been doing but it looked so sad. "I'm so sorry." He had told it, "please don't blame Lucy she has been through a lot."

He was numb and so cold. He had all the money he could want and his business was successful, but the cost had been so great. Lucy had ran away, he was a fool. Yet he couldn't bring himself to show her how much he cared. Years of ignoring all his emotions and had killed off his heart and now he must pay the price. But he would get her back, ha! After all with his wealth and black heart no price was too high to pay.

Lucy, she came back. She was so angry and he sure she hated him more than any other time he had let her down. His mask was still strong though even after all these years. Then she had ripped her dress in an act of pure defiance, she was the only one who could argue with him this way of course. Just like her, mother… her spirit, even her magic. She had grown up so much, without him. But she had her own family now; it was time to let her go.

He was an idiot and even worse now a bankrupt idiot. He had lost the company all in one stupid move. He had nothing left now… except Lucy. He had found her and he let his temper get the better of him and that had chased her away.

Love and lucky, the old guild still standing. He had a home here, managed to make the friends he never had the time to make before, now that he had lost nearly everything he felt, free.

Oh god, he had been on his way to the post office when he heard the news, to deliver Lucy's birthday present with a letter asking them to meet up and him apologizing for everything he'd done. Things had been better between them after she saved the guild from bandits but still not right.

"good evening Jude." Said the post master, "good evening, how are you." I replied. "fine" he grunted " heard the news?, nearly half of that guild fairy tail has gone missing." As I passed him the present. "Wait did you say fairy tail?" he nodded and everything ground to a halt.

Dear Lucy

It's been nearly seven years now since you disappeared. I've kept sending you letters to your apartment all these years and I'm afraid this is the last one ill be able to send. I'm dying and I'm dying without ever being able to say in person how much I love you so ill say it now. I love you so much, my beautiful daughter. I talked to your head of the guild and they promised me that they wouldn't give up, that they would keep on searching and I pray every minute that they find you. I managed to keep your apartment for you. It's all there just waiting for you to come back. I love you and even though I'm sad to leave you behind I am filled with peace at the thought of seeing my dear sweet Layla again and know ing that you have such good friends to look after you. I am sorry for never being the father I should have.

Lucy, goodbye.


End file.
